


Drop Dead Gorgeous

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Romance, Smut, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun only wants a promotion but he gets a purebreed female alpha on top of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another cross post. :)  
> Please excuse my substandard smut. LOL

Sehun rushed inside the comfort room as his bladder is demanding to be emptied. It wasn't his fault that he got stuck in two hours of traffic that should've made him an hour early so he could just eat his breakfast at a nearby café and still be early with his appointment because this client is a VIP of sorts and he needs to impress their client and close this deal if he wants to kiss his new office welcome with a new nameplate on top of his new desk that reads 'Senior Accounts Manager' under his name. But since the traffic was hellish, he only has a few minutes to spare so he slammed the door into one of the cubicles and hastily dropped his pants and moaned in relief as he let out his... baggage...

He then heard the door of the comfort room open as he is flushing with a smug smile on his face. He could now recover his confidence and nail his presentation later and get his targeted promotion and then he is screaming his lungs out when the door to his cubicle slammed open just like what he did when it was empty. Thank goodness he has pulled up his pants so there will be no humiliation that will follow this. The person might also be in a hurry like he was so he was waiting for an apology but it did not come.

Something else did though. An overpowering scent that has his knees buckling because it's an alpha scent and Sehun being an omega, it had him reeling from the urge to submit to anything that this alpha will ask of him. He tried to think past of the scent because never had an alpha's scent affected him like this before and there is only one explanation.

The alpha that has barged in to Sehun's cubicle is a purebreed and his insides quivered at the thought. Purebreeds are loyalty and even though he isn't a fun of all that royalty and hierarchy shit of the Wolvine race, he ought to give respect to them still as they are practically the kings and queens while Sehun is merely a commoner. The thought of being claimed by a purebreed crossed his mind and he slapped himself inwardly. His thought's path is taking a dangerous turn.

"Ain't I lucky this time?" a voice of a woman purred (as much as it applies to wolves) and Sehun wanted to lay down on his back and ask for a belly rub. He should feel ashamed of himself.

Wait. What?!

A woman?!

This time, he raised his head up that automatically bowed down at the presence of an alpha (a purebreed at that) and finally saw a drop dead gorgeous honey blonde lady with a naughty smirk plastered on her thin but moist lips. It has the omega fighting the urge to beg to taste those lips...

Oh Sehun, you've been gay all your life and now you are drooling over a woman?!

"Uhh..." he intelligently gaped at this embodiment of perfection that shouldn't be affecting Sehun the way he is getting affected. Drop Dead Gorgeous seemed to be oblivious from the omega's inner conflicts as she bounded closer to Sehun and pulled him by his tie and they transferred cubicles. Sehun saw the PWD sign on the door that was pushed open by the woman and then she pushed him inside and got him seated on the toilet after putting down the cover.

How did Sehun notice all of that? He's not sure himself but his panic came back when Drop Dead Gorgeous straddled him, still wearing the mischievous smirk that she has on upon seeing Sehun. She leaned in and the omega was suffocated with aroused pheromones that rendered him helpless when the alpha has started to mouth at his sharp jawline, nipping lightly from below his ear towards his chin and then up until she is on his bottom lip. He involuntarily moaned at the sensation of finally feeling those lips on his. His arms that had fallen limp by his sides have gained a bit strength and is holding on to Drop Dead Gorgeous' curvy hips. She was taking her time biting gently on every bit of Sehun's lips and he's sure they will be swollen by the time that she is finished.

He gasped for air after some time of losing himself in the kiss and indulged himself into placing his own kisses down her smooth and pale neck to across her collarbones. His scent has mixed already with the alpha's and it's making him dizzy with desire but alert enough to return the pleasure that Gorgeous is giving him. A hum of content was the reply to his ministrations and he felt his pride swell. As an omega, it is their duty to please their alphas (some have betas though) and be their suitable partner. This gave him extra boldness that let him move his hands under her button down after tucking it out of her dress pants. They kissed once more and Sehun's hands were wandering up, up and up until he cupped her fully with both of his hands.

This has jolted him out of his dreamy and horny stupor and he squeaked, almost pushing the purebreed alpha down on the floor if she hadn't gripped his tie.

"I--," he stammered as he felt the confusion of Gorgeous coming off in waves of pheromones from her. "I'm sorry!"

Gorgeous recovered from herself and chuckled. She leaned closer to Sehun's ear and the omega had to use all his willpower not to give in so easily as he had just done but he can't just push her away if he still wants his head attached to his body.

"You were doing good, omega," she praised in a voice dipped in sensuality that has Sehun's eyes rolling to the back of his head. She then let her tongue graze his earlobe that had him shuddering all over and his cock twitching in anticipation. "Don't worry. I will reward you accordingly if you will be a good boy."

Sehun whimpered in confusion. As far as he is concerned, he is gay. He has been lusting after those big bad alphas from his high school until college and has never had an eye for a lady, no matter how beautiful she is. But the, there came Gorgeous. Maybe he just needs a wakeup call from someone as ethereal as her to get him straight again but... no. He can't just erase years of belief in just a few minutes.

"I'm gay!" he blurted out unknowingly and he blushed even more but this time, it's because of embarrassment. The lady alpha looked confused for a second but she saw the uncertainty in the beautiful omega's eyes. She smirked one again and crashed their lips, swallowing any arguments from him. For added good measure, she grinded down her hips on his thighs, trying to feel for his cock and check if he wasn't aroused, just like how he should be if he claims he's gay.

"Well, well, well. I feel something long and hard under me, omega," she got back to whisper to his ear. "And I want this inside me. Right now."

Sehun will convince himself that it was the irrevocable command from the alpha that made him submit and it wasn't his own desire and arousal that has propelled him to push his own hips up to brush their crotches together. That's what he promises himself for later but at that moment, he covered the cheeky grin on Gorgeous' lips with his own because she tastes heavenly. She returned the kiss with earnest and they are dry humping each other in no time.

The omega has his hands on her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it open as she did with his. She playfully tugs on the tie that she left on him from time to time and to keep his mouth on hers as they share wet, open-mouthed kisses. Sehun has felt warm and soft hands wandering on the expanse of his torso as he reaches behind the alpha to unclasp her black laced bra to free her larger-more-than-average tits. He knows nothing on cup sizes so maybe he could ask Jongin who most likely knows because of Kyungsoo, his pretty omega mate.

"Touch me, omega. Go on," the alpha encouraged and the omega obliged. He felt the breasts in his palms and they are soft and jiggly. Gorgeous' nipples are dark brown and peaked. He kind of knows that women's nipples are a bit more sensitive than men's so he tried it out by pinching them lightly between his thumb and index finger. He moaned in arousal as the alpha moaned in pleasure at his action. He then broke off their kiss and his lips travelled down until he could wrap them around one bud. He licked, sucked and nipped and he loved every reaction that he has conjured from the alpha.

"Are you sure you're a pussy virgin?" Gorgeous breathed on his hair and he latched on the other nipple as he hummed in affirmation. "Oh, god."

In all honesty, Sehun doesn't know what he's doing. Maybe it's a man's primal instinct mingled with his wolf's but he saw no harm in continuing what he is doing because the alpha he is with is pleasured and it's because of him. He feels fulfilled as his confusion is buried deep under wherever it is. After giving equal attention to the alpha's mounds, Sehun went back up to capture her lips as he let her work on their pants. She had to break the kiss at one point to slid off her dress pants as well as Sehun's. And she looks even more gorgeous after Sehun's touches and kisses.

"As much as I want to drag this out, I'm already late as it is, omega. Let's be quick, alright?"

Sehun's nerves acted again and he closed his thighs in an attempt to hide his raging boner which was pitifully futile. "I... I'm sorry. I d-don't know h-how to do it," his head is lowered again as sense of dread crept on him upon not being able to see through this steamy once in a lifetime moment with a purebreed lady alpha.

Gorgeous was unaffected though as she went back to straddling the omega and she tipped his chin up and pecked his lips tenderly. "That's why you have me, omega. Don't fret. Let your alpha reward you."

The omega nodded weakly and he earned another short peck on the lips before he groaned as suddenly, a tight heat has engulfed his member as Gorgeous sank down on him. She had her head thrown back as she relished the thick cock filling her in all the right ways. How could a cock this good get wasted on bottoming? Gay, my ass.

She immediately pushed herself up using her legs, her hands planted on his broad shoulders and slammed back down. It has started to satiate her lust and she started to create a steady pace of bouncing on the glorious omega cock that is all for her to take. She opened her eyes to see how the omega is faring and her pride soared high as she took in the blissed out expression that he is wearing under her. She has never felt this satisfied upon seeing her partner enjoying sex as much as she does. Something inside her head is telling her that this omega is worth keeping for a long time, not like all of those who she had used at times that she needs to tend to her raging libido.

The omega's hands settled on her hips and he met her thrust per thrust that has added the sound of the skin slapping against each other to their moans of pleasure that filled the air. Their pace became faster but sloppier but it was still pure heaven for the alpha and the omega. They had their foreheads pressed together and their pants and huffs of air is blown on their open lips.

"I'm close, baby. Cum with me."

That alone could've sent Sehun over the brink but he repressed as his alpha has told him. He kept his thrusts as well as his grip on her hips to push her down on him until he felt her clenching around his member that has milked him of his release. They both rode out their orgasms and slumped on each other as they caught their breaths. Their scents are still floating in the air but they could care less.

Sehun nuzzled he alpha's shoulder as he inhaled her scent and hopefully, he could leave some of his too. His scent may not be as potent as an alpha's but it would feel really nice to have his scent on some purebreed and an alpha at that. She slid closer, not wanting to pull him out of her but then, it's as if she could hear her secretary about nagging her for being late yet again. She always uses the CEO-does-whatever-the-fuck-she-wants excuse but that is getting old. As much as she didn't want to move from her position on top of the adorable not-so-pussy-virgin omega, she had to go.

She leaned back and cupped his face to bring him closer for a long and deep kiss that she doesn't do for anyone but this omega has managed to get it out of her. He responded eagerly and it took all of her strength to not give in for another round and think of the company that she has to run.

"I'm sorry, baby. I got to go," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. She picked up her underwear and pants and not bothered to put everything in order. She could just use her spare clothes in the office that she has kept for days like this. The omega still seemed to be in a daze and she chuckled. Once she deemed that she is borderline decent, she gave in to kissing him once more.

"What's your name, omega?"

The omega looked at her in confusion until he realized that she asked him a question. He's preciously cute.

"I-I’m sorry?"

"I asked you your name."

"I'm Sehun. Oh Sehun."

The alpha licked her lips. "I'm Xi Luhan," she returned and then she bent down to Sehun's eye level. "I will find you again, omega," Sehun let her kiss him again, once, twice, thrice. "You're dick is mine, you got that?"

Sehun nodded dumbly and he watched as the alpha turned on her heels and left him in the cubicle. He needed a bit more time to gather enough wits to get dressed again and to look at his watch that screamed at him that he is already half an hour late to his appointment.

"FUCK!!!"

 

Sehun hurried and made himself as presentable as possible after running back to his car and getting his coat to cover the creases of his shirt as well as almost bathing in his cologne to mask the scent of sex on him. It won't look good on his record to have a complaint against him for attending a meeting late because he was coaxed into the first hetero sex he has had ever and his best, by far. No point denying it and there comes his confusion nagging on him again.

But it's not what is important. He needs to still haul his ass on his meeting and he prepares himself to grovel on his knees in apology for being unprofessional on their first meeting, hoping that this horrible first impression won't last. He pressed the button for the 20th floor once more and waited for the elevator to bring him up to where his meeting should be. As the doors opened on his floor, he dashed towards the receptionist and introduced himself.

"I am Oh Sehun and I was supposed to have a meeting with the CEO by 9 in the morning but I was stuck in a terrible traffic that is why I am very late," he paused and caught his breath. He noticed the receptionist, or rather executive secretary, sniffed him. He froze for a second and sniffed himself. He could barely smell anything over his perfume overkill so he ignored the gesture and continued his speech. "I am hoping to still have the meeting with your CEO and use the remaining time allotted to me. I hope that this is okay?"

Ms. Executive Secretary raised her eyebrow in suspicion and Sehun was formulating a pity speech inside his head but she spoke what Sehun considers as a miracle.

"Our CEO has just arrived, Mr. Oh so I guess it is your lucky day," Sehun would want to nod in agreement because Gorgeous has crossed his mind once more. "Please take a seat first and I will call you when she's ready."

She? Sehun thought to himself. He would've appreciated if his boss has not given this account to him last minute that he didn't have time to research about the Green Lotus Enterprise. All he said is that they should be the one to host all of their social events because of the CEO and the favors that it will bring their hotel if they get this particular VIP client. He was too lost in his own thoughts that he didn't register what should've been a very familiar scent and the smug smirk directed at him as Luhan emerged from her office to tell Baekhyun she's good to go. She went back to her office to keep the omega surprised as she saw him with a distracted look but not before Baekhyun could remind her that no sex during office hours and no screwing business colleagues.

"Mr. Oh, the CEO is already waiting for you," said guy almost slipped off his seat in surprised but he straightened himself and gave a polite smile and a small bow to the secretary before he turned the knocked on the door twice before letting himself in. The first thing that hit Sehun is the scent and he felt a hand close in on his wrist and another on his mouth before he could scream. He heard amused chuckled from his attacker and he shifted his eyes and saw Gorgeous in new set of clothes. When she saw the flash of recognition in his eyes, she let him go for a second before slipping her hand into his and led him to the couch.

"This must be fate, Sehunnie," Gorgeous - Luhan - said with a smile as they settled down. Sehun feels extra warm from the hand on his. He has held hands of a lot of people, also his past two boyfriends, but they didn't feel quite like Luhan. He likes it so he didn't show any resistance. His brain has turned to mush because of this alpha.

"I-if you think so," he stuttered and blushed. Wow, he has never felt very much like an omega until now. Sehun would like to think that male omegas shouldn't be as submissive as females because they could have a mate who is female and they are expected to serve their mate in every way possible. But in front of Luhan, he's like a pup basking from the attention.

"I don't want to waste more of your working hours so what did you come here for, Sehunnie?" Luhan scooted closer to the omega and fought the twitching of her nose. Of course, she noted the extra strong smell of perfume but she knows she was the reason for that so she won't complain. Maybe she would of this was some other person but this is the omega who has captured her interest and felt instant attraction to. Soulmates is not really a thing now to wolves but it's not extinct.

She fought the urge to lick her lips suggestively as Sehun went to work mode and gave her a presentation. She vaguely remembers what he was discussing since she is utterly mesmerized by how his lips are moving as he speak, the way his voice sounds, his almost unnoticeable lisp and the way his eyes move from her to his presentation, especially when he gets dazed for a split second because their gazes locked.

"So, Ms. Xi, should we look forward to working with you?" Sehun ended his presentation with the implied suggestion that he has used on his clients before. He knows that the CEO has been looking at him the whole time and not totally paying attention to what he was discussing. It's unfair though because he wants to do the same but...

Oh Sehun you are at work! He scolded himself and kept his face blank of the inner working of his mind. When Gorgeous seemed to be considering, he took the chance to admire her even more. He is not used to checking out girls even though a purebreed omega has been around him for years already (not like he could or Jongin would've had his head) so he does it like how he looks into guys before. Is there even a right way to admire one person, or wolf for this matter?

Luhan is really a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair is slightly curly and it cascades some length after her shoulders. She has a fair and soft skin (he knew from firsthand experience, of course). Her facial features scream beautiful, especially her eyes. Sehun could stare at them all day.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun didn't even mind the nickname because he feels fucking happy hearing her call him that. "Yes?"

"Are you going to be in charge of these? You're going to manage our account?"

Sehun nodded eagerly and he crosses his fingers that he gets this deal and he could live even happier after this. He got to have a purebreed female alpha ride him and he will get his long awaited promotion. Luhan smiled and before she could help herself, she kissed him for the nth time that day. "Then, okay. Just send me the contract to finalize everything."

The omega was stumped and a silly grin made its way to his face before he cupped the alpha's so he could kiss her. Its impulse and Luhan eagerly answered his kiss so fuck it. "I will! I will draft the contract and send it to you today! Promise!"

Luhan chuckled as she saw the façade of Sehun melt and he is really still an omega underneath. But then something crossed her mind and she smirked. Sehun saw that and he gulped as anticipation has involuntarily made his stomach flip.

"How about you bring the contract to my house tonight, Sehunnie?" Luhan saw the spark in the omega's eyes before he blushed and looked away. "You could see me sign it personally and then you get the contract right after, to formally seal the deal," she leaned closer until she could breathe in the omega's masked scent on his neck. "So, what so you think, Sehunnie?"

Sehun dumbly nods his head because the alpha is really driving him crazy. He doesn't even know himself. All he knows is that he will do everything to please this alpha. It's as if his life purpose has centered itself on this gorgeous alpha.

"Great! Now give me your phone. I'll text you my address later," Luhan requested and Sehun complied. Her wolf is prancing inside her head, pleased with her progress with this adorable yet sexy omega. She saved her number as My Luhannie <3 and called her own number, already thinking of saving Sehun's number as My Hunnie <3\. She makes a mental note to keep Baekhyun away from her phone from then on. She gave back the sleek black phone to the owner and clasped his fingers around it, reveling in the extended skin contact.

"We're done here, Sehunnie. I'll see you later."

They parted after they both leaned in for a long but sweet goodbye kiss and Sehun ignored the judging stare that the secretary gave him when he went through the door and into the elevator, feeling his lips that were still tingly from Luhan's kiss.

 

Sehun wailed as soon as he got into his cubicle and all traces of Luhan's scent is downplayed by his perfume. He has never been so embarrassed with himself. He has practically given himself to a filthy rich, drop dead gorgeous, purebreed alpha stranger and she is female.

Sehun is gay, for fuck's sake.

He's so gay that he even checked Jongin out before when he was kind of desperate for an alpha presence and he still shudders at the thought. He has had two boyfriends and had even sex with them many times and he self-lubricates for them. He has had one-night stands and they're all male alphas or betas.

But then, it is very real that he has just shoved his dick inside a female alpha and cummed with her riding him and him thrusting into her.

What the fucking hell is wrong with me?

He pounded his head in his desk, only stopping when a hand caught his forehead before impact. He almost cried as he recognized the comforting scent. He looked up with grateful eyes as Kyungsoo regarded him with worry. The purebreed omega has always doted on him and he doesn't mind that one bit. She is the perfect omega and idiot Jongin is the luckiest bastard on earth for getting her as his mate.

"Sehun-ah, why do you smell like a purebreed alpha?" she asked after leaning down to sniff on his hair. Sehun reacted with another wail so Kyungsoo had no choice but to pull the crying omega from his desk to somewhere quiet, which is the garden on the rooftop of their building. They sat down on the benches and Kyungsoo let Sehun rest his head on her lap.

"Soo, I'm gay," the male omega knew that if he could trust someone, it would be the purebreed omega because even though Jongin is his bestfriend, he treats Kyungsoo as his sister.

Said almost-sister chuckled at his statement. "Yes, Hun. You're gay. I already know that."

"But I just had sex with a girl, Soo."

Her eyes grew even bigger at his revelation but Kyungsoo composed herself. "What happened?"

So Sehun told her everything. Every detail that he could remember, even though she was blushing at some parts but Sehun had to get it all out of his chest. He needed to release his pent-up confusion or he will explode.

"Soo, is it possible for me not to self-lubricate? I've always did before but just today..." he let the thought hang. "Maybe something is wrong with me?"

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes. "You didn't need that, Sehun-ah. Your alpha is female and naturally, all females have self-lubrication. She needed that and not you. It's not impossible. I mean, there are already many male omegas with female alpha mates. The alphas also bear their pups in that case, in case you forgot that as well."

Sehun smiled sheepishly at the other. He did forget, out of all is panicked thoughts. But then he can't just let it rest. He still feels insecure because what if he just feels that way because Luhan is a purebreed alpha? Would that make him bi now? He was frowning so his friend smoothed his forehead with a soft smile.

"Don't overthink it, Hun. She is an alpha and you are an omega. It is a natural reaction to get attracted to each other sexually because that is our nature. And from what you told me, I think she likes you. Who knows? She might be your mate!" she clapped enthusiastically and Sehun smiled at that idea. How bad could it be to have Luhan as his mate?

"She invited me to her house tonight," he confessed as a shy blush colored his cheeks. Kyungsoo pinched them playfully.

"See? I say that let this play out, Hun. Have fun. But you have to introduce her to us, okay? I can't have our baby Sehun go to some big bad lady alpha."

Sehun quirked an eyebrow. "So I'm your son now?"

Kyungsoo nodded cutely and her lips formed a heart as she smiled. Sehun should've recorded that as a lethal weapon against Jongin. He would probably die on the spot.

"But that makes Jongin my father!" he grumbled in annoyance. "No! I won't accept that idiot!"

"Who's the idiot?" a new voice spoke and Sehun was shoved off the bench by the idiot himself who latched on Kyungsoo like a leech. The purebreed omega looked delighted as always at the presence of her mate and Sehun still thinks she's such a waste.

The other omega groaned in pain. "You, of course. Who else?"

Jongin gasped in shock and pouted. Sehun gagged. "Babe! He called me an idiot!"

"Now, now. Hun didn't mean that."

"I did. I certainly did."

"See? See? He's calling me an idiot, babe!"

"Soo, you better get away before his idiocy rubs on you."

"Kim Kyungsoo!!!"

Kyungsoo blushed at the name play and decided to end the spat by kissing Jongin. It's always been effective in shutting his mate up and placating him "Let it go, Jonginnie. You're not an idiot."

Jongin smirked at Sehun who rolled his eyes. "Eat that, bubble butt."

"Not always, yeah. But most of the time, you are babe."

"Kyungsoo! Not you too! Sehun's mean is rubbing on you!"

Sehun almost rolled on the floor laughing at Jongin's kicked puppy expression and Kyungsoo took pity on him so she kissed him until he was smiling again and for the first time, Sehun sees himself doing that with a certain CEO in mind.

 

Sehun received the address and it wasn't a shock to him that he is to go to some high rise condominium and go straight to the penthouse. Many purebreeds like it leaving way above others, even Kyungsoo who came from a long line of omegas but are still purebreed. He has been sweating since he got out of his car and he doesn't make the excuse of getting out of his cool car.

He accepts that it is because he is anxious and excited to meet the alpha CEO again. When he was back to their office, he did some sleuthing on a certain Xi Luhan. Jongin knew a little about her because alphas keep track of other alphas as some kind of defense mechanism in case they would need to point out another alpha's weakness and use it against them.

Now, Sehun knew that Luhan sure sleeps around. She's actually a famous (why Sehun did not hear of her before is a mystery... oops. He wasn't into girls) alpha who has been in and out of relationships with people of high status and there are rumors that she wasn't actually picky. Just perpetually horny. The omega grimaced at that thought. He remembered how the alpha has treated him before and he scoffed. It was probably from her book of tricks and Sehun was naïve enough to fall for it. Poor him.

But that didn't stop him from still bringing the contract himself because he might or might not have been feeling hot when he realized that he might be able to have sex again with some kind of a sex god. He doesn't want to pass that opportunity up since he's still unmated anyway. Where's the harm?

That's what he has been trying to tell himself but he almost backed out when the elevator reached his destination. Even though the doors are still closed, the scent he could smell even inside definitely marks the territory of the alpha. He shuddered as his pheromones started acting on the alpha's presence.

He stepped out dazedly as the doors opened and there she is. Luhan is leaning on her door frame with the same smirk that has rendered Sehun putty in her hands earlier that morning. He avoided looking at her directly on her eyes lest he melts and his eyes are now on her body which is not exactly a safe territory. The alpha is clad in a loose button down and a micro shorts which showcased her milky thighs and legs. Sehun gulped, he wasn't able to appreciate them before.

She padded barefooted on the carpeted hallway towards the frozen omega who is clutching for his life on his leather sling bag. Luhan has gotten him where she wants him to be. She boldly wrapped her arms around the tall and lean omega and looked up through her lashes.

"Hi, Sehunnie. You came," she breathed and Sehun could feel her breath blowing on his chin. He slowly tipped his head down to meet the CEO's gaze which he warned himself to not do. But there he is, lost inside those beautiful dark orbs that twinkled even more in the dark.

"I c-came with the contract as you requested, Ms. Xi."

Luhan clucked her tongue and pouted. "Did you see my name saved on your phone?"

Sehun blushed at the reminder but he nodded, nonetheless.

"Then you call me that. I want you to," the underlying command there has pushed Sehun beyond his shyness because this alpha beckons him and he should follow. "Go on; call me Luhannie."

"L-lu-luhan-nie," the omega is shaking from the intensity of the alpha pheromones around him, almost making him drown but he doesn't feel like dying.

"There, there. Well come on. Let's get in so we could finish business right away."

Luhan held onto his hand and they were inside her pad. It's sleek and modern with a touch of purples and pinks. It reflects Luhan being a strong purebreed alpha with a heart of a cute little girl that has made Sehun like a little puppy. He wonders remotely of this is how Jongin feels for Kyungsoo. They reached the kitchen counter where there is already a glass of juice and a slice of cake waiting for Sehun. She told him to go sit and help himself as she excused herself to call for their dinner.

It is implied that Sehun will stay long enough to eat dinner and it’s just a little bit past six. If there is dinner involved, he might be staying until seven or eight and signing a contract will not take more than ten minutes. The omega isn't sure if he prays for the CEO to read line per line of the contract or she will coax him to be busy on other things.

Sehun groaned at his thoughts. He's fucking screwed.

"Sehunnie, the contract?" said guy dug into his bag at the next instant and took out the folder where he has put the reason why he is inside the alpha's house and seeing her in her home clothes, looking as gorgeous as ever. He hopes he won't drool over her because he's being embarrassing enough.

Luhan got the contract and made sure to keep their contact as long as possible. She could see the effect she has on the omega and she's proud that it looks like she has set this sexy omega straight.

She let her focus be trained on the contract for a few minutes because this is not included over her pining on the omega. Okay, maybe a little but she has to make sure that they will not lose on this investment.

Sehun breathed a little easily as he saw Luhan concentrating on the contract. He used her distraction to look around the house and utilize his free snack. And the cake was not a mistake to try, almost as good as what Kyungsoo bakes for the hotel.

He has unknowingly been moaning at every bite he took and it took all of Luhan's control to not jump him right there and then. He was even tipping his head back with his eyes closed and the temperature in the room went a few degrees higher.

He eventually stopped when he finished he cake and she is about finished with reading as well. She saw no funny business and she also made sure to see that indeed, the person who will be interacting with them with regards to the arrangements is Sehun himself. She took out the pen that she has kept in her shorts pocket and signed each page and last on the line at the end of the document.

She was sitting right across Sehun but now that she's finished, she walked around the counter and stood beside Sehun who was immediately flustered at her proximity. It's just a little over half past six and well, Luhan is expecting the dinner to come in another fifteen minutes but it will just be left outside her door. She has specifically instructed that because she wants to relish Sehun better that what they had done in the cubicle earlier.

She spun his chair a bit and stepped closer, just as she touched his knees. "Here you go, Sehunnie. All signed and good," she passed him the folder. Sehun took it and twisted his body so he could slid the folder back into his bag. Luhan has just stepped even closer. She's now in the space between Sehun's toned thighs.

Luhan placed her hands on them and rubbed them slowly, eliciting a jerk from the omega. She chuckled lowly as his scent shifted more towards arousal. The alpha inside of her is howling in victory. Sehun straightened and his hands landed on top of Luhan's, as if guiding the soft and small fingers over his body. He’s flushed for sure but he couldn't care. This alpha who has been pushing his feelings around is making him more than willing to submit.

Their breaths are mingling in the small distance between them and their eyes are on each other's lips. The tension was thick and it was only a matter of time before one of them explodes. Surprisingly, it was Sehun first.

"Al-alpha, will y-you give me the honor of being yours tonight?"

Luhan growled in approval at the request but she held back. She didn't want to break this precious omega. She took deep breaths and connected their gazes as she cupped Sehun's face gently.

"You wouldn't be here if I don't want to, omega," she replied huskily before capturing Sehun in a deep and loving kiss. The omega responded eagerly, his worries all thrown outside the window as he snaked his arms around the alpha to pull her closer. He deliberately slid his hands under her shirt and gripped on the sides of her bare waist. He let his thumb rub circles there as their tongues met and danced around each other.

The alpha is holding into Sehun's toned biceps to give her support to tilt her head to gain more access to the omega. She dipped her kisses to his jaw to the side of his neck and then she moves again to flick the buttons of his shirt one by one. She pushed the shirt off of Sehun's broad shoulders, making his hands let go of her for a while. They went back to each other's lips as it was the omega's turn to strip the alpha off of her shirt. He held in the hem below then tugged up.

"Carry me to bed, Sehun," Luhan whispered on his right ear and the omega did as he was told. He picked her up by her sides and Luhan took the cue to jump and wrap her legs around the omega's waist. They stayed like that kissing, Sehun's hands holding her up by her ass and Luhan is slightly grinding down on the hard cock she feels under his pants.

Sehun moved like a blur after some time and they are in the bedroom. Luhan slid further up her bed and crooked her finger invitingly to Sehun who crawled towards her, kissing her up from her feet towards her thighs. He made no warning when he buried his face on Luhan's clothed core and the alpha is sure she's already dripping wet.

"Hunnie, shorts," she bucked her hips up and Sehun got the message. He worked with her button and zipper then pulled the fabric down, his fingers grazing her skin. Everywhere that Sehun touches is getting charged with fire. Luhan calms herself again as she took care of Sehun's dress pants.

They came off easily and they are both clad in only their underwear. Luhan put her hands on Sehun's shoulders and pushed him down slowly until she's on top of him, her primal instincts of dominance playing. The omega didn't mind because she's bathing in the sunlight that illuminates her room and she's looking divine.

They engaged in another lip lock as Luhan rubbed their crotches together to heighten their need for each other. She felt his hands reaching to unclasp her bra and she relented from the kiss so he could remove one of the last fabrics on her. The alpha placed her hands on either side of Sehun's head and pushed her upper body up. Consequently, her bottom half dipped even further and the friction was greater.

Sehun was fascinated at how her breasts were bouncing with her every move. He groped them tentatively at first but hearing that Luhan liked that, he squeezed harder and rubbed her nipples to peak. She has stopped moving to mewl Sehun's name when his tongue darted out to lick her sensitive nubs.

"S-sehunnie, your b-boxers," her breathing is heavy with lust that Sehun shares so he takes his waistband and removes his last cover. The alpha did the same with her panties. Sehun sat up and Luhan is kneeling between his legs. They stared at the other and took a moment to admire how beautiful they look together like this.

Sehun reached out for Luhan and Luhan moved closer to Sehun. Their lips seemed to be magnetized with each other but they don't mind another round of kissing because their lips molds together perfectly. The alpha shifted to straddle the omega and they both moaned as their arousals brushed against each other. Sehun let the other take the lead, he only helped her align his hard and leaking member towards her warm and wet core. He almost screamed when she slammed down his thighs and clenched around him deliciously.

"F-fuck," he feels glorious buried to the hilt in the alpha. Why did he even want to get a dick up his ass when he could feel as fantastic as this? Or probably, it's because this is Luhan.

The alpha controlled their pace and the omega was more than glad to comply. Sehun would kiss her neck, lick and suck marks on the alpha because he felt that Luhan would want him to consider her as his alpha. He gave himself tonight for her, didn't he?

Their ragged breaths and staggered calling of each other's name and wanton sounds embed in their ears as a music of passion. Sehun would sometimes swallow them from Luhan's mouth because he wanted to taste how he could please this gorgeous creature.

"You feel so good, Hunnie. Fuck."

"Hmmm, back at you Hannie."

It was a spur of the moment slip of tongue and for a split second, Sehun wanted to bury himself in the ground but Luhan has crashed their lips together once more in a bruising kiss.

"You're mine, Sehun. Mine," Luhan growled sensually into Sehun's ear and he shook in delight.

"Yours, alpha. I'm your omega."

"Fuck damn, yes," Luhan took his upper lip and tugged on it with her teeth. "Faster, my omega. Love your alpha right."

The sense of belongingness swelled Sehun's heart and fat tears came out of his eyes as he gripped the alpha's hips and toppled them over. He's hovering above the panting alpha and he kissed her forehead as he snapped his hips faster and harder, just as his alpha likes it.

"Am I good, alpha?"

"Y-yes, fucking yes, Sehun! Y-you're good and you're mine."

They reached their climax together and instead of indulging into another round like they would have had, they laid facing each other and basking in the sweet afterglow of love making.

It wasn't just sex anymore, they both figured.

Sehun is brushing Luhan's hair softly, his fingers touching her scalp fleetingly. The alpha has her leg swung over Sehun's waist and her hand roaming on his firm chest. She earns a glare and a tug on her hair whenever her hand finds one of Sehun's nipples and pinching them.

"Sehunnie, let's date," Luhan proposed, her hand now resting on Sehun's chin and she's tracing his lips with her thumb.

"So you're that type of person. Fuck before dates. How romantic," Sehun rolled his eyes, his barriers towards this overwhelming alpha were shattered already. He feels comfortable with her instead and maybe Kyungsoo is right for telling him to give this gorgeous on legs a chance.

"Cheeky and sassy. Where's that awkward Sehun?" Luhan snickered.

"You fucked him out of me," he shrugged nonchalantly.

The alpha smirked at this. "So I could fuck cheeky and sassy Sehun out too?"

"You wish. This is the real me, no more no less."

Luhan's eyes softened and she scooted closer. Sehun automatically adjusts hos arms to hold her against him. "Well, thank you for showing me the real you, Sehunnie. Don't worry, I'd still date you because you're still hot."

"Don't push it, pervert."

"I'm your pervert and you’re the object of my perversion," the alpha giggled at Sehun's grimace. "Dating me means a very healthy sex life, Sehunnie. Don't you want that?"

Sehun ignored her and turned his back to the now pouting alpha. But Luhan doesn't give up easily so she propped her chin on Sehun's shoulder and pressed her lips on his ear.

"I'll have you fuck me hard and deep, Sehunnie. I would even let you get on top of me and fuck me from behind. You have free access to my boobs anytime and I will let you fuck me when you say you're horny. I will have your cock wet with my slick..."

Sehun whined in annoyance for getting bothered and horny from the images that Luhan has planted in his head. So he flipped himself so fast and shut Luhan up with a kiss, just like what his friends do and it's as effective as they claim. He nibbled on her lips until she sagged in his arms.

"Good night, my Luhannie."

"Oh god, did you just..?"

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"No! No, don't. Good night, my Sehunnie. Dream of me, okay?"

"Luhan..."

"Okay, okay. Shutting. Goodness, I love you."

Sehun dared not reply but his lips are helplessly curving into a goofy grin that Luhan kissed for the last time before snuggling against her omega.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little hunhan month gift. ^^,

Luhan isn’t really used to dating. She’s more of a one night stand person and she hardly acknowledges someone who claims to have slept with her, whether they may be an alpha, beta or an omega. Whoever they are doesn’t really matter and she’s used to not caring. After she has found her release, she could already forget the name and the face of the person she fucks with.  
But that was all before she met that beautiful and godly omega with the name of Oh Sehun. She’s literally smitten and her aloof and almighty demeanor from before have diminished and was replaced with cutesy antics and lovestruck spacing out. Baekhyun never gets tired of teasing her about it and when Luhan could’ve slit her friend’s throat for making fun of her, she just shrugs because what’s the point of denying when all that Baekhyun is saying is the truth?  
Including being overbearing.  
Xi Luhan admits to being overbearing all the at times when Sehun is involved. How could she not when the omega is highly delectable and is effortlessly an eye candy? He just attracts all kinds of attention and that’s what is poking at Luhan’s butt. Sehun is prone to being hit on and Luhan just won’t stand by the sides and let that happen under her nose so she is doing everything she could to stop that. Sehun is hers as much as she is Sehun’s. But then, after their long argument, Sehun has refused to leave his current work to just get into Luhan’s company so she could watch him whenever she pleases. Just for precaution, she says but the omega knows better that is why he has turned down the offer.  
And so, Luhan has taken it upon herself to sneak in a call everytime she has free time and it happens to always be whenever Sehun is busy with his own work and he made it clear that he doesn’t want to be disturbed. Luhan always ended up pouting at how inconvenient it is to keep in touch with Sehun. Was it so wrong to reassure herself of her relationship with the omega?  
Why does she even need reassurance? She is an alpha, for goodness’ sakes. She should be the one leading the relationship but however you look at it, it’s always about Sehun and she doesn’t really mind one bit. She loves indulging the omega because she’s always rewarded with a very happy and eager Sehun and goodness knows how good it is when the omega is in a good mood.  
But then she has talked to one of her gay friends, Minseok, and he has mentioned something about being gay is not something that could be easily turned off whenever you like. He should know because he had gone through the ‘confused’ phase before wherein he was warring with himself since he has not seen himself mating with a male, be it a beta or an omega. But as it turned out, he’s only just attracted to males and no matter how beautiful or sexy a woman is, it just doesn’t do for him.  
But Luhan defended her Sehunnie and said that they have been having sex just fine (amazing actually) and he doesn’t have any problem getting hard. Luhan should know. Minseok has conceded after that and they talked about something else and the female alpha has thought that was the end of it. But when she came home that night and found no Sehun in her unit, she has grown anxious. And this anxiety has stretched over the days and she just can’t help herself but worry since she can’t physically see Sehun and be sure that he’s not going back to liking guys.  
She knows that she has kind of forced herself on Sehun and this might have affected the omega’s thinking and his submission isn’t fully conscious. Though she could vouch for his pleasure during sex, what if he finds a very attractive male alpha and his original preferences will win over her? She knows that she can’t lose the omega because as cheesy as it might be, she has most likely fallen in love at first fuck.  
Luhan has already talked about this to Sehun but the omega has told her time and time again that he’s just as attached to her as she is to him. Whatever it is that they have, it’s mutual and he would usually kiss her to shut her up.  
So the alpha has tried to hold back and control her possessiveness because she has known too many stories where couples break up because they couldn’t stand each other anymore. She doesn’t want to drive Sehun away from her and so she puts on her best behavior and improvements are seen from her that Sehun doesn’t fail to let her know.  
What will become of her if Sehun wasn’t there to keep her in her right place and keep her head right?  
She was about to find out, unfortunately, when her childhood friend, Park Chanyeol has come to visit her one night that Sehun is staying over.  
Luhan was the one who answered the door and even though she has been familiar with the other alpha’s scent, she’s got to admit that Chanyeol has gotten stronger as the years have passed. He has shot up during puberty and he looks downright handsome. That is big, coming from Luhan herself. She had hugged her friend and welcomed him inside her house.  
“You came just in time because I have someone to introduce you to,” she excitedly informed her friend because it has become a habit to introduce Sehun to everyone she knows that she comes across when she is with the omega. It has been some months since she has last seen him because Chanyeol’s job requires him to move a lot. But her face fell when she saw the expression on Chanyeol’s face and the direction he’s had his nose raised towards the direction of her living room and she’s fairly certain that this reaction is caused by her omega. She turned defensive and sprinted towards Sehun who was already facing their direction since he was expecting the visitor that Luhan has let in.  
She refused to see how Sehun’s eyes widened at the sight of all six-foot-one glory of Chanyeol and his toned body and how his breath hitched upon smelling the dominating alpha scent emanating from the newcomer. She latched herself on Sehun’s side and whimpered pathetically though she was aiming for a cute whine so that Sehun will give her the attention she craves.  
“Sehunnie,” she called in a small voice because she could feel her eyes tear up because this is what she has been fearing all along, Sehun finding someone more fit for him than the whiny, demanding and bratty CEO. She has been regretting stalling marking Sehun as her mate because she was the one who suggested that they date first. Is this the price of wanting to experience the romance that she has watched and read?  
This has gotten the attention that she has wanted from the omega and she felt familiar arms circling her waist and a kiss was pressed on top of her head. “What’s wrong, Han?”  
What started as a chuckle became a loud guffaw and Luhan raised her head to squint her eyes hard on her friend who is clutching his stomach and on the verge of falling on the floor. Both the alpha and the omega on the couch are curious as to why their visitor has started cracking up on his own. Luhan was a little affronted because she has just been really anxious over Sehun’s reaction to Chanyeol and yet there he is, already rolling on the floor while laughing.  
“You’re so whipped, Lulu!” he managed to squeeze in between his laughing fits. “I’d rather not have my ass handed to me by Baekhyun. You can have your omega all to yourself!”  
Luhan grew redder upon realizing how stupid she was.  
Of course, Chanyeol already has Baekhyun and it has been going on for about a year already. She has actually gotten the idea of dating from them because Baekhyun is a sassy and independent beta who knows her worth so she wants to make sure that her mate knows that and will respect that.  
Luhan thinks it’s just a way for her to ask Chanyeol to pamper her but that’s not the point.  
“You were jealous?” Sehun asked lowly and the alpha only replied with a whine. Her pride has been blown to bits already so she has nothing more to lose if she acts nothing like the dominant creature that she is. She buried her face onto Sehun’s chest to hide herself from the omega’s judging eyes.  
“This is great but I think I better leave you alone tonight. Baekkie would appreciate me coming earlier,” Chanyeol announced as he was calm enough and was seated on the floor with his legs crossed. He extended his hand towards the omega and smiled. “Nice meeting you, Sehun. Take care of your alpha right, okay? She’s delicate,” he finished with a wink and Sehun shook his hand with a tender smile.  
“I don’t intend to do otherwise,” he replied as he pulled his alpha closer. Luhan mumbled her goodbye and Chanyeol saw himself out of the penthouse and it was quiet once more, sans their breathing. Luhan stayed put because Sehun’s presence has always calmed her down for some reason. The thought of losing that clenched her heart tight but she pushed that thought down because she has reached her quota of silliness for the day.  
With a sigh, she planted a soft kiss on Sehun’s clothed chest before she sat upright to gaze on her omega who has diligently held her throughout her embarrassment. Sehun is looking down at her with a soft look and he reached out to hold her face with his left hand. She unconsciously leaned into the touch and the omega pressed more to please his alpha. He knows that Luhan loves those simple touches so much.  
“I’m sorry, Hunnie,” Luhan broke the silence and kept her eyes closed but she held the hand on her face with both of hers to keep it there.  
“What for, Hannie?”  
“For being foolishly jealous. I’m sorry.”  
Sehun then lifted Luhan off the sofa and sat her on his lap,. He shifted her so that she is straddling him before she pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He wanted his alpha to be as comfortable as possible. As his crossed wrists settled at the small of her back to keep her close, Luhan has wrapped her arms around Sehun’s neck and buried and pressed her cheek on the omega’s broad shoulder.  
They stayed like that for who knows how long but Sehun knows that all the while, Luhan is awake by the kisses that is placed on his neck from time to time. He smiles at the act because this is how Luhan exerts her possessiveness over him. He knows that the alpha still has some issues with regards to their relationship and he tries his best to appease her. it hurts him a bit to know that there are still some doubts in Luhan’s heart because it may have taken him some time but he knows and feels deep within his soul that Luhan is his alpha and he is her omega.  
They might not be a perfect couple but they fit each other in an odd way but nonetheless, Sehun us content to coddle and smother his alpha with the love and affection that she deserves. He finds it really cute that the domineering CEO could be a little ball of fluff whenever they’re together. She’s pretty demanding and persistent but Sehun likes that, really. He relishes in the feeling of being wanted and loved and Luhan makes him feels all that and more.  
When he felt her breathing slow down into a more lethargic pattern, Sehun guided her so he could carry her, bridal style, towards her room. The arms around his neck loosened but they didn’t let go as Luhan pushed herself a little so she could kiss the side of his jaw repeatedly until he set her down the bed. Sehun chuckled and placed a light kiss on the alpha’s forehead and before she could even ask, he stripped down to his boxers and slid right beside her and spooned her from behind, just like how she likes it.  
But Luhan was having none of that as she squirmed until she’s facing her omega with a little pout.  
“Hunnie, kiss me,” she commanded but not as firm as to what would make Sehun feel intimidated. This is just Luhan being needy of him. Without much resistance, Sehun gave in and he had foregone the teasing as he captured her plump, red lips and he felt their lips mold perfectly around each other. The kiss was too much for a simple good night kiss and Sehun felt that Luhan needs more and who is he to say no to her?  
Sehun let Luhan take the lead from there, responding as passionately as she does. He didn’t hold back the muffled moans that were swallowed by their kiss and his wandering hands that seem to be magnetized towards Luhan’s silky porcelain skin. The alpha has left scorching kisses on his skin and each of them feels like a brand etched on him. The thought to being claimed by Luhan as hers made him even hotter and Sehun upped his touches and kisses until his alpha wears nothing but a sensual smile on her lips.  
“Sehun,” she called his name as she nibbled on his bottom lip. The vibration Sehun felt travelled from his lips and shot down his spine. The hungry look on his alpha’s eyes had him keening but he’s not about to pull back because he’s mesmerized by the way Luhan is looking at him like he’s some beautiful treasure that she intends to keep and protect with her everything.  
That’s what he actually is, in Luhan’s eyes.  
“Stop me now if you don’t want me to mark you,” she huffed but kept on her nibbling. “I won’t be able to stop,” she then moved to nose along Sehun’s neck and placed her nibbles there to prove her intention. Sehun was far long gone from the moment that Luhan mentioned that she will mark him. He wouldn’t have protested if she marked him the first time they had sex in her room.  
“I’m yours, alpha,” he replied breathlessly as he ran his hands down her back and stopped at her ass cheeks, giving each of them a fond squeeze. Luhan moaned on his neck and they moved for their lips to meet halfway in another kiss. Sehun felt hands on the waistband of his boxers so he sat up so they could pull it off even without parting their lips. Luhan straddled him once more and her core landed right on top of his member making them both elicit a pleasured sound at contact.  
Luhan grinded her hips provocatively and Sehun feels himself get lost in the lust and need, his inner wolf taking over him wanting to please their alpha with their very best. Sehun then lifted Luhan’s hips for a bit and laid her down on the bed. The alpha realized what her omega wants to do and she let him. She laid there and waited because Sehun has never failed her.  
They started once more with a kiss and Sehun guided her legs up and closed them on his hips. Luhan locked her ankles and pushed the omega down slightly by the small of his back and they felt their crotches brush against each other for the nth time that night. It was now Sehun who moved his hips down on his alpha’s as his kisses moved down from her swollen lips to her perked nipples which he gave apt attention each.  
Luhan is shuddering in pleasure as Sehun deemed their foreplay to be over when he claimed her lips once more and she felt him align himself against her entrance. The alpha could feel as the slick slide brought her no pain and she groaned, feeling oh so full of Sehun. The omega peppered her face with kitten licks and sweet kisses as he waited for her to adjust around him but Luhan was the one who feels impatient. Her fangs are tingling and the urge to mark is almost clouding her senses. She bucked up her hips to tell Sehun silently to move.  
Sehun did as his alpha requested and started his thrusts in a slow pace, slowly building up speed as he feels every inch of Luhan’s walls hugging him possessively still. His wolf in howling with pride that his alpha is feeling ecstatic and aroused because of him.  
“Faster, love,” came the hushed request from the panting mess that is Luhan. Sehun’s rhythm stuttered at the name he was called but it spurred him even more, his heart swelling with affection from his alpha who cupped his face to pull him down for a short peck before she tilted his neck slightly for easier access. Sehun knew that Luhan is about to mark him and his pace even increased. One thrust was aimed perfectly and Luhan arched her back as her spot was jabbed on relentlessly. Her wolf is growling and howling in excitement as the heat in her gut built up with each of Sehun’s snap of hips.  
The alpha felt her fangs protrude and she opened her mouth and latched onto the smooth skin of Sehun’s glorious neck. She came as her teeth pierced the skin, finally completing the seal of their mating. The next moment she realized that Sehun came with her as she felt him release inside of her, coating her walls white. A stinging pain on the side of her own neck made itself known next but it wasn’t anything unbearable. It even made her feel accomplished and content.  
The weight on top of her is heavy as Sehun is not exactly built like the typical omega but Luhan made no move to dislodge the omega inside and on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his back to pull him even closer.  
“I love you, Hunnie,” she whispered and rolled them both so they’re lying on their side. Sehun’s eyes are closed but his lips are curled into a smile before he dipped his head to kiss his alpha – finally officially.  
“I love you, too, Hannie,” his voice was laced with sleepiness and so with a wide grin and a peck on his nose, Luhan let him rest and closed her own eyes before snuggling closer to her mate.

 

“Hunnie, come on. Say it!” Luhan shook his shoulders but Sehun huffed stubbornly to distract the alpha from seeing his terrible blush. But then Luhan doesn’t miss anything with regards to him. “See? You’re blushing! You remember!”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Luhan,” he shrugged and did his best to keep his poker face. He is mentally facepalming himself because of the slip of tongue he made last night. Could anyone blame him? He was just claimed by the only alpha that has made him feel everything he wasn’t expecting to feel! And he loves her deeply. Everything about Xi Luhan is loved by Oh Sehun but he wasn’t willing to admit it to the clingy and whiny alpha in front of him at the moment.  
“You said ‘I love you’ back, last night! Come on, Hun. We’re mates now. Don’t be shy,” Luhan persisted because seeing a flustered Sehun is fun.  
It’s not like Sehun could fight her because his wolf feels like its scolding him for being unnecessarily cold to their alpha. They love her so much so why is it so hard to say it out loud? To lessen his embarrassment, he pulled the alpha into a tight hug and buried his face into her hair that smells like apples.  
“I love you, Han,” he whispered as lowly as possible. His mate – oh god – has good ears and she will be able to hear it anyway.  
Luhan smiled widely as she heard the soft declaration of love that her omega did. It was more than enough for her so she whispered back, “I love you, too, Hun.”


	3. Sehun Gets Luhan Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's heat hits and Luhan takes that brunt of it.

Luhan is a prided female Alpha. She has a big company under her belt and recognitions for her hardwork left and right, even though she's not as old as the average CEOs out there. She comes from old money, she admits but that is not something that she would like to brag about because she knows how much she shied away from being labeled as 'just another Xi'. She values her family immensely but she would want to be known from her own efforts and hard work. With those being in mind, she knows what she's worth and her pride is not easily deterred.

Well, Xi Luhan's fatal flaw is being too engrossed in self-entitlement that easily comes off as arrogance.

But Oh Sehun stomps on everything that Luhan prides herself with just because.

Not in a bad way, in some sense. She just can't help it that she's totally whipped for her mate and she will do everything in her power to give Sehun whatever he wants, whenever he asks for it.

The first time that she was hesitant though is when the younger suddenly showed up in her office and demanded her to get on her knees and suck him off. It will be a long shot if she is to deny Sehun his request because she likes how much power she has ver her omega whenever she gives him head. The way that Sehun lays pliant under her touch yet hot inside her mouth bloats Luhan's pride. Only she could make Oh Sehun look that way.

Only, it is common knowledge that it is always her to initiate anything intimate between them, even after she has marked Sehun a few weeks ago. She's the one who always comes at the omega to get him to give her her needs and being the good mate that he is, Sehun will do his best for his alpha, the love of his life (though he still can't admit it openly without blushing like a plump, ripe tomato).

"Lu, I need you. Suck me off... please," even though he tacked the request at the end, it still completely sounds like an order and Luhan's eyebrows scrunched in concealed contempt for getting ordered around by an omega and a huge confusion as to why Sehun is acting out of character.

A smell so strong has hit the alpha head on and she fought the raging growl that threatens to come out of her lips in favor of not scaring the omega away. Who knows what could happen to a scared and lost omega in heat, wndering the streets to hide away from his mate who didn't have enough self-control to recognize her mate's dilemma?

The question on how Sehun was able to get there in one piece will have to wait a while because Luhan could almost touch the predatory aura she emits as she stalks towards her mate in agonizingly slow steps. Sehun whimpers on his spot and he almost fell on his wobbly knees if not for his alpha catching him just in time.

"Goodness, Lu! I'll cancel all your appointments this afternoon but try to keep it a bit low, yeah? We can't have a building full of horny wolves," she barely heard Baekhyun speaking from behind her office door because Sehun has started kissing and licking her neck sensually.

"You didn't mention you heat hitting soon," she breathed lowly because that's all she could manage as Sehun shoved her down on one of the couches she has in her vast office. She has never been grateful to have them there.

Sehun whined and carelessly tugged on one of Luhan's hand to press it hard on his hard member, moved their hands up and down to ease his neediness for his alpha. He knows that he is acting stupidly in front of Luhan but his body refuses to let him be in control. He'll just face the consequences later when his arousal is sated and controlled.

"Luhannie, please. Talk later. Sex now," he managed to dive in to kiss his mate bruisingly and his wolf rejoiced when the lips under his hungrily nipped on his bottom lip then licking past it inside his mouth, tasting him like she has never did it before.

Luhan wrestled Sehun a bit until she's hovering on top of her omega who has now returned to his normal submissive self, just for her. This made her calm down a bit and slowed the pace of their kiss, nothing short of passionate still. Sehun's hands pushed her hips down on his and she closed her eyes upon feeling his clothed arousal pressing on her.

She kicked her shoes off and toed on Sehun's because they are digging in places that hurts unnecessarily. Her hands are carded in Sehun's hair, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss while Sehun's continued grinding their crotches together.

"Still want me to suck you off, love?" Luhan asked in the kiss and Sehun shook his head.

"Rather get in you, alpha," he panted. "Please. It's so hot and it hurts."

Luhan doesn't want Sehun hurting in anyway for any reason and so she understandingly pushed her pride away and let her caring instinct take over. Sehun needs her and she's willing to oblige. Anything for Sehun.

She sat back up to remove Sehun's button-down to relieve him of some heat but she ruts her hips from time to time as to not neglect his demand for pleasure. The omega easily slides his clothing off as he raised his torso a little and his hand latching on the small zip of Luhan's dress, pulling it down in controlled haste. He wouldn't want to ruin his mate's clothing or he'll hear hell for it.

The alpha felt the cool air hit her back so she slid down to Sehun's thighs to work on his pants and underwear and those go off in seconds, though she has to step away to pull them away completely. His mate follows her and slid down her dress to pool around her ankles, his hands skimming on her skin and raising goosebumps on their trail. They're looking into each other's eyes as Sehun's hand pushed the alpha closer to him then crawled towards her clasp. In a soft snap, Luhan's lacy bra loosens and falls over the heap of the rest of her clothes.

She felt confused as to why Sehun has slowed down inspite of just complaining about hurting just a few moments ago but she decides to let things go at his pace. Sehun would know his needs more so she lets him.

The omega sat back on the couch and pulled Luhan to stand in between his opened thighs. She felt her legs come in contact with his member but she's gripping his shoulders the next second because Sehun has closed in on her left nipple without notice. She threw her head back and let him work his way on her breasts because she knows that Sehun knows what makes her feel so, so good and drive her into a pleasured trance.

Her panties are gone next, she wasn't able to expect that through the haze on her thoughts and then there are the familiar long fingers prodding on her core and slowly inching inside her, sliding against her slick walls that illicit a mewl from her lips.

Something in Sehun snapped and he moaned shamelessly loud on Luhan's torso. He held the back of her thighs and a surge of strength let him manhandle the alpha on his lap and his cock twitched at the proximity of his alpha's warmth. He shook his head and his needs that he has suppressed as to not do something the alpha doesn't want has escaped and he's almost too far gone.

"Lu, I'm... I'm sorry. I -- I just need you, my alpha. Please," he sobbed and held Luhan tight against him but a big part of him urges his hand to guide himself into his mate to sate his needs.

The alpha shushed her omega. "I love you, Hunnie. You know that. And I'm really happy to know that you need me like this. It's an honor for an alpha like me to give comfort, care and love to our omegas. Don't feel sorry for that, love. Okay?"

To prove her point, it's Luhan who pushed herself down Sehun's shaft and then it was a hot mess.

Sehun maneuvered them so Luhan's back is on the couch, the omega hovering above her as he pistoned his hips roughly. It's not like Luhan liked it any less than their other lovemaking but there's something so carnal and primal with the way Sehun loses his grip on control and unconsciously dominating his alpha.

It left Luhan moaning and almost screaming because her mate is hitting her spot head on mercilessly and without miss. She didn't need to tell him to go deeper and faster and it's practically euphoric, making her see stars and feel as if she's boneless and completely at Sehun's mercy.

She didn't think that being submissive for one is going to feel this light and liberating. She wouldn't mind this from time to time, especially with Sehun.

The omega latched his lips on his alpha to swallow her lewd noises because it drives Sehun even crazier wih how sexy and appealing Luhan's sex sounds are. He remembers that they are still in her office and a logical part of his brain tells him that he can't shag the CEO like that in a place like this.

Maybe in Luhan's place. Certainly.

These thoughts drive Sehun to completion as he imagined how better it would feel to pleasure his alpha without holding back. Luhan squeezed around him and he felt her coming as well as his cock still paints her walls. They rode their orgasms for some minutes and it was enough for Sehun to regain his senses and embarrassed doesn't even cover what he feels. He's mortified at attacking Luhan the way he did.

These all displays clearly in Sehun's usually stoic face and Luhan sighs and scrambles up on her mate and placed short and sweet kisses on his face, scattered randomly but still sweet. It uplifts Sehun's spirits and soon, he holds Luhan's face still and kisses her square on her sweet, sweet lips.

But Sehun is clearly still in heat and will be until the next two days and it doesn't take much for his erection to spring back to life but the alpha understands. She holds Sehun's face tenderly and the omega almost melts at the love that Luhan is looking at him with.

"Don't thing of being a burden to me, Sehun. Ever. You are my mate and I'm yours. Helping you through your heat is one of my responsibilities as your alpha and please," she rolls her eyes playfully. "You know how much I love making love to you in every way possible. This is the best excuse I could have to have even more of your cock inside me."

It was the omega's turn to roll his eyes. "You and your dirty mouth, Ms. CEO."

Luhan smirked and twisted a little bit so she could hold Sehun's member and pump it with enough pressure to make the other gasp and close his eyes. "But you love it when I talk about how much I love feeling this big cock inside of me," she continued moving her hand up and down and grinned in victory when Sehun's breathing hitched. She knows he's too distracted to feel that she's positioning herself to sink him into her once more.

Sehun's eyes shot open, expectedly, when he felt Luhan around him once more and seeing the alpha riding him like the pro she is is just too much for his heart and sanity, his heat is taking over him once more. He moved his hips up to meet her as she goes down on him and he's quick to silence their moans in a sloppy kiss.

After a few more thrusts and bounces, Luhan came moments before he did and they slumped down tiredly. Sehun just wants to lay there with his alpha on top of him, too lazy to even get them cleaned up. Hey, he's in heat and it's just normal to feel so sluggish when he's not horny as fuck.

But one thought crossed him and he flinched. As much as a carrier omega will get easily pregnant when they are in heat, Sehun could also easily impregnate his alpha as he satiates the burning heat he feels.

In all his heightened libido and Luhan's willingness, he forgot to use a damn condom and thay have been quite keen on keeping it that way because Luhan is too busy (or too lazy) to remember taking birth control and well, shit.

"Sehun, stop squirming. You tired me out. Wake me up when your heat hits you again," the alpha yawned and snuggled on his bare chest with a smile on her face.

Sehun prays that Luhan will not have his balls if something happens that they're not really prepared for. For now, he lets himself hold her close and bask in her comforting scent and the warmth that she gives him.

"I love you, Hannie," he whispers as he felt her fall asleep in his arms. He feels himself blush at his words but it feels right to say them. "I don't say it often but you know it anyway. I love you so much," he ends his short monologue of love with a kiss on her forehead but then he felt lips pressing on his. Luhan pulled back with her childish grin and rested her chin on Sehun's chest.

"I know, Hunnie. And I love you just as much. Now let's sleep, okay?"

Sehun acquiesced. Maybe he's just worrying over nothing. Luhan pecks him one last time on the lips before going back to her snuggling, leaving soft kisses on his exposed skin this time. He sighs at how much love his heart receives with each touch of lips on him.

Oh Sehun is one prided omega with a perfect mate and the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. I've decided to have this chaptered consisting of drabbles on Hunhan's mated life with a dash of Kaisoo and Chanbaek :) Thanks for taking time to read this! ^^,


	4. Are They Ready for This?

When Jongin told Sehun that he and Kyungsoo have finally agreed into starting to build their own family, the omega has been very happy for his bestfriend and for his beloved noona. They have been together for twelve years and mates for ten so it’s just high time for them to think about settling down. Kyungsoo could already quit being the desserts and pastry chef of the K Hotels and put up her own shop while Jongin is easily making his way into being the CFO of the hotel. Jongin has already bought them a nice, quaint house just outside the city and Kyungsoo has already scouted a few good locations for her shop.

All of that has been years in the making and finally, they are one step closer into making it a reality. They already have their planned life going for them and all that’s left is for them to have their own cute little pups to spoil.

He just doesn’t know what to feel when he finds out from Luhan that she is five weeks pregnant that same day.

Damn his heat and uncontrollable urges. And also Luhan insatiable libido. Yep, that is also definitely a factor to consider.

First and foremost, he is incredibly fucking happy. So as Luhan when she has shown him the ten tests that all came out to be positive. Omegas, by nature, are nurturing and the knowledge of having their own child is the best thing that could happen to an them apart from being claimed and mated by the person that they have chose wholeheartedly.

Second, he was also a bit scared. He has just gotten his promotion and he can’t safely say that he is financially stable enough to support a family. And then there is the fact that his mate is a hotshot CEO who could probably have no use for his measly savings account.

Lastly, he’s worried. It hasn’t even been a year since he and Luhan had been together. He doesn’t doubt the love that they have and the bond that they share as mates. It’s just that he knows that they are still not ready for parenthood. It hasn’t even crossed any of their conversations yet and still being in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, all they could think about is enjoying their time together, seeking for each other, wanting for the other’s touches and definitely all the sex that they could squeeze in.

If he will compare him and Luhan with how Jongin and Kyungsoo are, his mate and he are still babies.

Will they be able to handle a baby of their own?

 

Jongin and Sehun found themselves in the market as soon as it has opened at five in the morning. They both sport a gaunt expression and tired eyes from lack of sleep. They roamed the fruit section aimlessly for a few minutes until they have gotten their bearings back.

“What are you looking for?” the omega asked his alpha bestfriend.

“Twin bananas. You?”

“Mini oranges.”

“Good luck, man.”

“You, too.”

 

Jongin and Sehun found themselves in the supermarket reaching for the only tub of pistachio ice cream left.

“Let go, Sehun. I got here first.”

“Says who?”

“Your hand is just on top of mine.”

“That’s because you pushed my hand off, jerk.”

It was silent for a moment and Sehun thinks that he has won the battle over the only ice cream flavor that Luhan has been asking for but how wrong he was when he looked up and Jongin is looking very much like the alpha that he is.

In the end, Sehun went home sulking to his mate, muttering about alpha bullies.

 

Jongin and Sehun found themselves outside the yoga class for pregnant people. Luhan may be about seven weeks ahead of Kyungsoo but since the purebreed omega is carrying twins, their bellies are almost just as big. They have signed up for the class since it helps them to ease the pain that is brought by the bundles of joy that they are carrying. Today, the lessons involve the help of their partners and it just so happened that the appointments of the two couple have coincided.

Which will probably happen from then on because Luhan has adjusted hers to Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun will probably try to talk the CEO out of it since the current schedule that they are following has just been up since the previous week. But even if it will make her life even more difficult, the beta will probably just give the CEO alpha an earful before acquiescing to her request.

The instructor has rolled out those big exercise balls and asked the partners of the pregnant ones to help them lay comfortably on the ball on their backs. Kyungsoo is one of those who are having quite a hard time as she’s not as tall as Luhan who has managed to balance herself the first time. Sehun sighs in relief as Luhan’s previous experience with dancing has helped make her yoga lessons easier.

The alphas and male omega (in Sehun’s case) were instructed to support their mates’ lower halves as they try to do some curl ups for warm up. Sehun and Jongin obeyed as told with the former leaning over his alpha with his hands on her knees that are kept apart for better balance. Jongin looked like he was about to cry as Kyungsoo looks like she was about to cry because she keeps on slipping from the ball. Sehun has half a mind to placate his noona but a movement from his peripheral has his attention solely focused on his surprisingly smirking mate.

“I’m so gonna buy one of these, Sehunnie.”

Puzzled, the omega simply nodded in agreement. “Of course, babe. You would need to do this exercise at home too, right?”

Luhan hummed but she’s still smirking knowingly and Sehun knew better than to call her out for it. It wasn’t worth sleeping on the couch for a whole week. “It could also serve other purposes like when, you know, we have sex.”

“Wh-what?!” Sehun sputtered and he prayed that no one has heard his mate talking. He will probably die from the embarrassment. It’s bad enough that he’s the only omega male who has an alpha female as his mate in the class. He didn’t need them knowing how big of a pervert his beloved alpha is.

Luhan started to rock back and forth and it wasn’t helping Sehun’s sanity at the moment. His alpha is giving him bedroom eyes and it wasn’t so hard to imagine that they’re alone in Luhan’s penthouse and trying out this bog rubber ball, as the pregnant CEO has pointed out.

“It’s so comfy, it’ll make me riding you so much easier, babe.”

The background chatter died and Sehun wanted to melt into a puddle of goo. He chanced a glance on all the people from their class and they’re all gawking at his mate who seems to be oblivious of the audience she has gathered. Only Jongin and Kyungsoo who were huddled beside the fucking rubber ball (as per Kyungsoo) have been saved from Luhan’s perverted antics.

Sehun has to give in to Luhan’s request of two rounds of sex just so he could haul her back to their place and escape more unwanted attention.

 

Oh Sehun had to eventually meet the parents of the love of his life. Mr. and Mrs. Xi are already happily retired and are based in China where they are happily spending their retirement. Luhan has assured him that her parents are good and loving people. They have been behind Luhan in all of the decisions that she has made and has not given her hell for sleeping around before she has met Sehun. They have entrusted to her the Green Lotus and has given her full reign even she has been too young by the norms.

And so, when the parents of his mate has flew in to visit their pregnant daughter, he has not expected to be looked from head to toe and to be even sniffed as if he smells bad. For a second, he doubted Luhan who has told him that he smells like warm donuts that I could eat all day. He also didn’t expect to be excluded from their conversations and was even shooed away when he has tried to put Luhan to sleep during her usual nap time, now that she has been staying at home.

He couldn’t even voice out his feelings because Luhan looked so glad that her parents are there and the omega didn’t have the heart to spoil their reunion because of his insecurities. And so, he asked if he could visit Kyungsoo so that he could give them their family time. Luhan was reluctant to let him go but with the coaxing of her parents (shocker there), she allowed Sehun to go after a few kisses and a promise that he will be back soon.

Jongin was more than glad to welcome him in because Kyungsoo has been wanting to see the younger omega for quite a few days already. She has engulfed Sehun in a big pregnant hug when he greeted her inside her and Jongin’s bedroom. The alpha smiled softly at the two of the most important omegas in his life, apart from Mama Kim.

“Hun, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked as Sehun laid beside her. The elder omega has had a habit of running her fingers through Sehun’s hair whenever they are talking. That’s why Sehun is laying down most of them time that they are together. The younger didn’t think that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve but then, he also didn’t want to lie to Kyungsoo. She knows him better than himself, sometimes.

“I think I’m escaping from home.”

“Why? Is Luhan’s hormones acting up?”

Sehun shook his head. In fact, Luhan has been herself since the past week and Sehun hopes that this will continue until she’s due, which is in about for weeks. “Her parents are visiting and they’re making it clear that they don’t really like me for their daughter.”

Luhan won’t be able to face the same situation as Sehun’s since the omegas parents have died a little after he has gotten a job. His mom had complication from her diabetes while his father, being a decade older than Sehun’s mom, succumbed to his old age. She won’t have to face the scrutinizing eyes that seems to have stripped Sehun down to his core because his parents have been very much accepting of him being gay, what more that he actually ended up mated to a female, a purebreed alpha, no less.

“Oh, Hun,” Kyungsoo patted his cheek tenderly. He knows that if the elder could, she would’ve hugged him until he can’t breathe. Sehun also understands if Kyungsoo won’t be able to say anything to him since she has been basically a part of the Kim family even before Jongin has had enough balls to ask her out and then finally mating with her. She has been the daughter that Mama Kim wished she had and Jongin was forever thankful for that.

“You know what, pup? The only opinion that matters here is Luhan’s. Not her parents, not anyone else. She’s the one who chose you as her mate and I may not know the reasons why she wanted you, the fact remains that she did. She wanted you enough to be willing to spend the rest of her life with you,” Jongin joined them shortly, though he slid into the bed on Kyungsoo’s other side.

Sehun scowled at his bestfriend with faux irritation. “We’re just the same age, pup.”

“I was born in January, still considered to be in ’93 so you’re younger, Sehunnie.”

“Who called you here anyway? I didn’t think Soo noona needed you.”

“I don’t need anyone’s permission to be in my own bedroom with my mate, Sebrat.”

“You..!”

The bestfriends continued to bicker like five year olds but Kyungsoo smiled fondly at her favorite dongsaeng and her idiot mate. “I missed this.”

 

When Sehun has returned to Luhan’s penthouse, he was exiled to the guest room. Sighing dejectedly, he clutched the laundry-smelling pillow and wished that it had some trace of Luhan’s scent. That way, he could easily imagine that his mate is right beside him and they’re not a room apart. He feels like he was thrown back at high school with his girlfriend’s parents not allowing them to sleep in the same room.

But Sehun’s the father of Luhan’s baby and the rightful mate of the alpha. Maybe he needed to parade his claim mark in case Luhan’s parents are doubting.

He was scrolling through his phone for Luhan’s pictures to feel a little less lonely when he heard two soft knocks on the door. It would be impossible that they’re Luhan’s parents. They looked like they wouldn’t want to be in the same house as Sehun, if they could help it. It surely wasn’t Luhan’s help because the elderly beta only comes during the weekday mid-morning and Sunday afternoon for the groceries.

A waft of his favorite smell in the whole world has the omega jumping off of his temporary (hopefully) bed and opened the door hastily to reveal his very pregnant mate peering up at him with watery eyes and quivering lips. It broke Sehun’s heart to see his alpha this vulnerable. The only other time that she has looked like she has was when she had been jealous of Chanyeol, back when she was still unsure about Sehun’s feelings for her. The omega asked himself if he did something to make the alpha question his feelings again.

“I thought you didn’t come back,” Luhan threw her arms around her mate and hugged him as close as their baby would permit. She felt her little pup kick softly as if patting her for comfort. “You didn’t come to our room and I had to get out to know if you’re here. My dad’s smell could be overpowering.”

“I missed you, Hunnie.”

Fuck it, Sehun grumbled in his head as he pulled his distraught mate on the smaller queen-sized bed compared to their king. No one will stop him from cuddling his mate through the night, even her parents.

 

Luhan caught wind of the tension between her parents and her mate and she was angry, to put it mildly. Her heightened stress levels have probably caused for her water to break a week earlier than expected. She never let go of Sehun, even as her parents offered to bring them at the hospital and asked Sehun to get their prepared bag. She almost growled in annoyance that her own parents is trying to separate her from her very own mate.

They had no choice but to do things as Luhan says.

Sehun was allowed to go inside the delivery room, anxiety rolling out in waves from him as this isn’t what they had planned to happen. Luhan is supposed to feel her contractions hours before the actual delivery and she and Sehun will have plenty of time to get to the hospital, with Sehun trying to document every moment until their little pup is welcomed to the world. They would be calling their friends for support and Luhan’s parents should be there in the background, making sure that all the other things are in order.

Right now, Luhan’s face is scrunched in pain as the anesthesia is still about to kick in, cheeks stained with dried tear tracks from crying. Sehun is right by her side holding her hand though he couldn’t even find the strength to get his phone and snap a few pictures. Luhan will probably kill him if he takes a picture of her when she has just cried. The omega was only able to call Baekhyun who asked to call Jongin for him as well. The beta thankfully didn’t ask questions and said that she will come by as soon as Chanyeol get her.

As for Luhan’s parents, he’s not sure.

“Sehunnie, I’m sorry,” Luhan sobbed. “Our baby…”

“Shhh, Han. You’ll be okay. You and our baby. Don’t worry.”

“But…”

“It’s okay, Han. You’re my alpha. My strong, drop dead gorgeous alpha. You can do this, for me and our baby. For our family, okay? I’m here.”

The anesthesia has finally drooped Luhan’s eyes and she’s unconscious after a few seconds. They have planned to do this while Luhan is awake but it seems that nothing planned has ever gone it’s course in Sehun’s life. He didn’t leave his alpha and held her hand throughout the delivery. He has his eyes closed and his lips on Luhan’s knuckles when he heard their little pup cry. After the nurses have prepped their pup, Sehun was able to see how beautiful she is as a human baby before she took her wolf form. Her fur is a mix of honey blonde and dark brown, a combination of her parents’.

They allowed Sehun to hold her for a short while and he didn’t waste the chance to get her on camera. After a few clicks, the nurse asked for his pup back as they will run some tests on her to make sure that she’s completely healthy before bringing her to the nursery. He slumped back on the chair he has been on and took Luhan’s hand that has been in his grasp and kissed her slightly sweaty forehead and then her closed lids.

“Our little baby Ziyu is so gorgeous, just like you, Hannie,” he whispered against her hand. Luhan’s breathing steadily and so as his tears flowing relentlessly. Ziyu was born without any problems and Luhan is safe. That is all that matters to Sehun, not his snotty face nor Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s smiley faces on the small window by the door as they saw the omega crying his heart out.

“I love you so much. You and our Ziyu. Thank you, babe. I love you. I love you. I. Love. You.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since I've updated this. Sigh  
> Thank you so much for those who have read this here especially the kind ones who dropped kudos too. :)  
> I love you, dearies <3  
> I hope I didn't disappoint :P
> 
> Still cross-posted in AFF :)


End file.
